el amor nunca acaba
by HuddyAleja
Summary: Que pasa si por cosas del destino Cuddy encuentra a House despues de su tan memorable muerte, que pasa si Wilson envia una carta, que pasa si shore hiciera un nuevo capitulo hay yo quiero eso
1. Chapter 1

Yo golpeaba fuertemente aquella placa de mármol con mi bastón no podía creer que en esas "James Wilson querido amigo y gran doctor" se resumiera la vida de mi mejor amigo pero aun así estoy sorprendido como a pesar de todo el mundo nos sigue uniendo, al lado de su placa de mármol estaba la mía decia "Gregory House querido hijo y amado esposo" ( porque demonios decía amado esposo por Dominica?) nuestras placas se diferenciaban solo porque la mía tenia 5 meses y 2 semanas mas que la de Jimmy.

Yo me aferraba a la mano de Rachel mi único acompañante en mi primer vidita a la tumba de James retrace mas aquella visita cuando supe que el yacía al lado de mi mejor medico, el hombre que tanto ame y odie; estaba ahí nuevamente junto a su mejor amigo.

Caminábamos despacio siguiendo las instrucciones de Eric Foreman nos había dado de donde se encontraba Wilson pero Rachel rompió el silencio " Mami el tío Jimmy esta a acá en este bonito jardín?" dijo apenas con sus 6 años y medio de edad " Si amor pero esta dormido debajo de todo el césped" dije tratando de ser lo menos explicita posible ella solo se quedo en silencio porque habíamos llegado.

Yo no llevaba flores solo una rosa, el siempre me había pagado la comida, las fianzas, los abogados y mas comida pero aquella rosa significaba muestra de agradecimiento y cuanto le echaba de menos… la coloque sobre el mármol y me disponía a partir cuando…

Yo estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no alcance a analizar la prominente figura que se encontraba de espaldas a mi hasta que Rachel corrió hacia el y me saco de mis pensamientos.

Ella se aferraba a su pierna gritando "House, House" el grito "Oh Dios mío Rachel" entra maravillado, sorprendido y asustada "Cuanto has crecido mujercita" " Aquí esta el tío Jimmy?" pregunto Rachel, La tomo en sus brazos y le dijo " Estas Hermosa dale un beso a tu Mama de mi parte y este es para ti" beso su mejilla y antes de bajarla ella le dijo " Dáselo tu ella esta ahí" House no pudo evitar voltear a mirar y que su corazón diese un vuelco total inmediatamente dejo a Rachel en el suelo y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse sin antes decir "adiós"…..

* * *

Buenoo este es mi primer intento la verdad escribo un montón pero nunca me había animado a subirlos ustedes dirán si sigo o no si quieren dejar rewien como quieran no importa la verdad me encanta leer y quería tener la experiencia de escribir el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo escrito pero espero a ver ustedes que dicen….


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy desperto del shock que le dio verlo, lo sujeto del brazo y no lo dejo marchar

Espera no te vallas

El volteoa mirarla frente a frente nuevamente tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, respirando los suspiros del otro, sintiendo su aliento sin ni siquiera rosar sus labios.

El coloco suavemente su mano sobre la de ella para retirarla del alcance de su brazo

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo con dulzura, ella solo puso cara de interrogación y el explico

-no te veo hace 2 años y medio y no tengo contacto con nadie desde hace medio año creo que mi reaccion al contacto no sea la mejor.

- Creo que ya nada me sorprenderia- respondio ella de forma cruda.

El al sentirce una vez mas herido decidio continuar su marcha pero la mano de lisa una vez mas lo detuvo.

-Lo lamento no debi ser tan dura

-Dejalo no importa igual tendras tus razones, pero debo irme tu.. si..no ..sabes que estoy…muerto-dijo House tartamudeando

-Bueno creo que eso me habian dicho pero en realidad eres un fantasma muy carnudito-dijo Cuddy soltando una risa traviesa, el sonrío levemente.

-Si bueno por favor no se lo digas a nadie-dijo por mas nervioso que ya estaba

-Yo me preguntaba hace cuanto no tomas una café con alguien te gustaría?

-Me encantaria pero no debo

Que yo sepa tu ninca haces lo que debes sino lo que quieres mi auto esta alli, te espero

House sonrio y le xtendio la mano a Rachel y camino despacio detrás de Cuddy ella volteaba frecuentemente para cerlo ahí de la mano de su hija no lo diria en voz alta pero adoraba la excelente conjunto que House y Rachel hacian, llegaron al auto rapidamente,Greg subio a Rachel en la parte de atrasy la aseguro muy bien, se subio al puesto de copiloto y le dedico una pequeña sonrosa a Cuddy.

-Pense que te molestaria no conducir-dijo ella con dulsura

-creo que hasta ya se me olvido conducir-sonrio

Al llegar a la cafeteria ella salio y noto que Rachel se habia quedado dormida

-Te importa si tomamos el café dentro del auto?

-No claro que no mucho mejor

-aun tomas el cafe sin azucar House?

-No creo que aceptare una gota de dulsura asi sea en mi cafe-dijo obviamente refiriendose a ella

-ok te traere uno con una gota de azucar

House se quedo en total silencio miraba a Cuddy alejarce no podia creer aun tenerla ahi tan cerca luego miro a Rachel ese pequeño microbio que tanto habia extrañado y pensar que una vez esa pesadilla empezo como un sueño en su departamento

-tierra llamando a House

-perdon me distraje Rachel esta grande no?

-bastante, te extraña mucho

El tomo el cafe que Cuddy le ofresia pero instantaneamente lo rego sobre ella porque el plastico estaba algo caliente

-Mierda house te cuidado me quemaste- decia muy enfadada

-Lo lamento dejame verte-House se acerco peligrosamente a ella esta vez sin importarle nada

-Se ha derramado sobre tu blusa dejame ver estas quemada?-house empezo a desabotonarle la blusa muy suavemente pero sin ninguna negra intencion hasta que se vio inturrumpido por una fuerte cachetada de Cuddy

-Que carajo te pasa te piensas aprovechar de mi-dijo por mas enojada

-Auch no, te quemaste solo queria quitarte la blusa y darte esta- mientras el se quitaba la camisa de el

-No House no te la quites te vas a quedar asi?-no podía quitarle la miraba de encima estaba mas delgado sus brazos mas fuerte y tenia unos grandes moretones

-no te preocupes yo me coloco mi chaqueta tu solo quitate esa blusa que esta mojada y si me lo permites-dijo exagerando las expresiones-m edejarias revisar tu quemadura

-No te preocupes no paso nada-mientras ella se iba quitando la blusa

-Malditasea Cuddy solo quiero saber que no te lastime no te voy a violar solo quiero ver que si se hizo herida-dijo house algo exasperado ella se quedo atento mirandolo y se acerco para que pidiera figarce bien

House empezo a pasar sus dedos por el plano estomago de ella el corazon de los dos empezaba a palpitar y cuddy sabia que si el no se detenia se iba lanzar a devorarle los labios en cambio House estaba por mas de satisfrecho de volver a tocar su piel y se contenia muy bien para no mirarla y besarla inmediatamente , Entonces Cuddy decidio

-Encontraste algo-dijo ya muy nerviosa no aguantaría mas

-Si tienes la piel resentida pero te pasara con un baño-dijo tratando de no imaginar-cela bañandose

-House se que esto es una completo error lo que te voy a preguntar pero donde duermes?

-No se por ahi por aca por todos lados y a la vez en ningun lugar cuando Wilson murio tuve que irme de donde viviamos asi que trato de dormir en hoteles lo mas barto que consiga pero igual el dinero se va acabando-termino con un suspiro

-tenemos muchas cosas que hablar , que aclarar pero por el momento te quedaras en mi casa confio en que hayas cambiado y no acepto un no es una orden ya miraremos que hacemos ahora ya es tarde-dijo arrancando el auto

House se quedo en silencio todo el trayecto miraba a Cuddy con su camisa recordaba como cada mañana ella siempre se la ponia hasta que decidio hablar

-Cuddy la gente no cambia-ella lo miro con enojo y decepcion-simplemente escuentran razones para mostrar quien en realidad es-sonrio

No hablaron el resto del trayecto todo fue calmado Cuddy se estaciono y House bajo rapidamente al ver que estaba lloviendo se quito su chaqueta cogio a Rachel en brazos (que aun dormia ) y la cubrio con la prenda que habia dejado su torso desnudo dejo el baston en el auto y Cuddy no pudo abstenerce de mirarlo con lujuria cerro el carro y corrio hacia el para abrirle la puerta.

Entro suavemente y ella le indico donde estaba ubicado el cuarto de Rachel el la acosto en su cama y le quito la chamarra empapada.

al llegar a la sala de estar ahi estaba Cuddy ya cambiada y se acercaba a House para recibirle la chamarra y darle una toalla pero solo el leve roce de sus cuerpos el de el mojado con su torso descubiero y ella tan solo con una pijama de tirantes la hizo explotar pero... el no movio ni un musculo pero Cuddy los movio todos se acerco y sin esperar aprobacion empezo a besarlo tratando de sanar cada una de las heridas con sus besos, fue suavemente aunmentando el ritmo el se dejaba hacer no queria que Lisa pensara que todo habia sido aproposito, ella empezo a acariciar seductoramente el torso desnudo de House que la tenia lo mas exitada posible por el hecho de estar empapado Greg no aguanto mas y la detuvo

- No hagas esto porfavor despues no abra marcha atras y te arrepentiras-dijo House en un susurro

-Me canse House me canse de pensar en el despues, me canse de pensar en los demas me canse de dejar al mundo ser feliz y quedarme asi sola me vale mierda que estes muerto al carajo el daño te amo y no puedo evitarlo si me amas deja de evitarlo-el iba a responder pero Cuddy lo acallo con un beso suave

Esta vez House se dejo llevar la tomo de la cintura pegandola mas a su cuerpo besandola como si en eso se le acabara la vida sin saber como llegaron a la habitacion el suavemente la empujo sobre la cama

-Estoy mojado y mojare tu cama - le dijo indeciso y Cuddy no tuvo que responder lo agarro del cinturon y tiro de el para que quedara justo sobre ella

* * *

bueno pues queria que ella se hiciera la dificil o el pero eso ya lo tengo hecho en oto fic agradezco sus comentarios me animaron a escribir mas dejo este cortito porque estoy volada de la universidad gracias nuevamente y ojala les guste


	3. Chapter 3

El se dejaba amar no podia soportar el hecho de hacerce el dificil teniendola tan cerca, Lisa lo acariciaba sin medida habia tantas cosas de que hablar pero no ahora , ahora era el momento del reencuentro , del amor y la pasion porque de ahora en adelante el tiempo seria su mas vil y cruel enemigo...

Al terminar su tan memorable noche Cuddy se rescosto en aquel pecho que tantas veces le sirvio de almohada y al pensar que todo estaba bien se quedo profundamente dormida al contario de House que np pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche y su entretencion fue acariciar el cabello de Lisa... Te amo susurraba

Fueron tantas las caricias producidas por Greg que Lisa se desperto y al voltear a mirarlo no pudo creer que el amor de su vida pero tambien el hombre mas ruin y desgraciado se encontrara llorando como un niño pequeño sin consuelo alguno, ella no pudo articulas palabra solo volteo a verlo y el trato de secar sus lagrimas pero ella entrelazo sus manos y con solo besos seco aquellas lagrimas que caian con tanta fluides y amargura

-Se que las cosas seran dificiles de ahora en adelante pero si estamos juntos no importara nada- dijo cuddy mostrando una gran sonrisa

-Lisa tu no sabes nada de lo que esta pasando yo..yo..- no pudo terminar y rompio en llanto no aguantaba mas con ese secreto llevaba meses ocultando eso y estaba a punto de explotar

- Que pasa mi amor te sientes bien- decia una Cuddy muy asustada

- No Lisa no estoy bien,tenemos que hablar-dijo House decisivo

-claro pense que lo hariamos mañana esta bien hagamoslo ahora aunque todavia hay tiempo-decia cuddy coqueta

-tiempo-se bufo House-El maldito tiempo es lo que no tengo

-Lisa meses antes de que Wilson muriera me di cuenta de que llevo años sufriendo una puta enfermedad que ha causado en mi todas esas estupideces que suelo hacer

- Claro amor estas enamorado asi le llamas enfermedad- sonrio Cuddy

-No el amor no es una enfermedad el amor es mi peor desgracia-Dijo house mientras que Lisa se quedaba perpleja al escuchas sus palabras

-No me mires asi Lisa lo que digo es cierto te amo y me mas y ese amor no ha hecho daño y por lo visto lo seguira haciendo entiende que hay cosas que aun tu no sabes solo vinimos aca nos acostamos pero no hablamos ahora todo sera mas doloroso-Cuddy empezaba a llorar no entendía a que se refería House lo unico que sabia era qu esa mirada que el tenia era de sinceridad y miedo.

-Wilson y yo nos fuimos a recorrer el mundo buscando la felicidad,buscando respuestas a preguntas que siempre me hice ¿Que es lo importante? y entonces pense que lo mas valioso que tenia seria Wilson pero cada noche al dormir queria tenerte a mi lado asegurarme de que yo te protegeria pero me di cuenta que fui yo el que te lastimo no el que te protegió y...-Cuddy estaba perpleja no sabia como decirle lo que ella sabia y lo que el no.

* * *

Se que me demore un chorro es que no sabi que hacer como seguir si dejan un rewien me animan a seguir de verdad son muy apreciados cada uno seguire si dejan rewien si no pues pa que escribo si no leen ojala les guste proximo capitulo Cuddy sera descubierta


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno se me dio por actualizar el mismo dia porque ustedes lo pidiero si me hacen reviews actualizo el mismo dia si soy yo me piden yo doy

* * *

-House. hace unos dia me llego una carta no tenia destinatario pero al abrirla perfectamente supe que era de Wilson me lo conto todo ya lo se todo-dijo Cuddy apenas conteniendo la respiracion

House se paro inmediatamente y se dirijio al baño como alma que lleva el diablo (bueno un alma coja)

**10 minutos despues**

**-**House abre la maldita puerta al menos dejame leerte la carta-gritaba Cuddy por mas desesperada

-Aqui escucho perfectamente,Lisa-dijo House ironico no se escucho mas por unos cinco minutos despues

-House te la voy a leer-dijo cuddy antes de tomar aire y empezar a leer

"_Lisa, espero que a ti y a Rachel le este indo de lo mejor no se como decirte esto voy a ser lo mas sincero posible, me muero de cancer si que ironias de la vida siendo yo oncologo y me da cancer no es para contarte que em muero por lo que te escribo porque como me lo dijiste antes de irte del PPTH no quieres saber de nadie que este cerca de House esta bien no hay problema el me matara por esto lo se pero cuando esta carta te llegue yo ya estare muerto y House no podra matarme, a claro House esta vivo hizo el acto mas noble que un hombre podria haber hecho solo para compartir conmigo los ultimos meses de vida._

_Lisa, el te ama se que es dificil por todo lo que viste que paso por todo lo que hizo el es como un niño en cuanto a ser adulto se que me entiendes pero ver cada noche como mi mejor amigo se esconde tras una botella de escoses porque su vida se acabo por estar en el final de la mia, se que quizas diras que no se merece una oprtunidad quiza no se merezca la 834 pero si no quieres ser el amor de su vida no lo dejes solo se su amiga si quieres no lo metas en tu cama se su amiga quiza tu seas la ultima persona que el pueda ver no se como decirte esto House se muere igual que yo pero mas lentamente tiene Amiloidosis AA lo mismo que le dio a Ezra Powell que ironia nuevamente en susu ojos se le ven las ganas de morir pero por algun motivo hay una chispa una esperanza TU , no lo odies no se lo merece simplente el se equivoco como todos quiza mas que todos pero te juro que el no te queria hacer daño el te lo dijo Lisa se sentia herido traicionado te vio con otro hombre tu sabes como es el solo te pido que lo busques que lo apoyes no quiero que lo resucites el no quiere volver al mundo de la vida prefiere estar de este lado solo te pido que lo acompañes por lo que le queda para reencontrarse conmigo. _

_Lisa cuida de House por mi Te quiere por siempre tu amigo y confidente_

_James Evan Wilson_

* * *

Bueno que dicen los que no saben la amiloidosis nivel aa es incurable y le dan a uno de 1a 4 años de vida no voy a matar a Greg House no se preocupen que dicen review gracias a los que hasta ahora han seguido la historia


	5. el preambulo para el final

Bueno en realidad no actualizaba como en dos semanas tuve una cirugía y mi Mama no me dejo hacer nada si que voy a terminar esto lo mas pronto posible porque pues en realidad no se que mas escribir la cague con lo de la amiloidosis así que haré lo mejor posible y empezare otro Fic mejor jejej

* * *

Sentía como rabia corría por su cuerpo la sangre quemaba en sus venas abrio la puerta con fuerza Lisa se sobresalto al verlo salir el la tomo del brazo como aquella vez y la levanto de donde estaba sentada entonces ahi sucedio el recordó como ese día termino estrellando su auto contra la casa de Cuddy igual ella recordó denunciándolo a la policía entonces el se apresuro a soltarla y como salio volvio y entro al baño tirando la puerta aun mas fuerte.

**Una hora mas tarde...**

Lisa estaba recostada en la cama no lloraba pero se sentía pisando el pasado House salio mucho mas calmado despues de haber pensado mucho en lo que decir sin lastimar porque quiza era su ultima oportunidad de reacer su vida con Cuddy...

Se rescosto a su lado pero ella estaba de espaldas a el le empezo a dar caricias en su cabello esperando que ella tomara la desicion de voltear a verlo cuando vio que ella no volteaba desidio empezar a hablar..

"Lisa tu eres lo mas hermoso yo diria que lo unico hermoso que tengo en la vida tambien lo unico que me queda perdoname perdi el control estaba furiosas conmigo mismo por tener esta enfermedad y no poder estar contigo(soltó algunas lagrimas entonces Lisa se dio cuenta que no era una disculpa mas)Amor por favor perdona no debi tomarte asi del brazo tan bruscamente carajo no puedo hacer nada bien"

House rompio en llanto parecia una nueva faceta en el

"Ya House deja de llorar que tu reputacion de desgraciado egocentrista se te esta llendo al suelo"

"Por lo que me importa"

"Calmate ya me desepera verte llorar asi haber que querias decirme cuando saliste como un loco del baño?"

"Asi que te despera oirme llorar ha que linda mujer"

"Hay House no es eso es que no soporto verte tan mal dime de una vez que era lo que ibas a decir"

"Cuddy por que mierda me metiste otravz en tu cama, en tu vida en lo que sea que sea esto por que por lastima por lo que escribio el hijo de perra de Wilson por eso por lastima te acostaste conmigo por lastima que mas haria entonces la gran Lisa Cuddy por lastima"

"Por Dios House creiste que te traje a mi casa, a mi cama, a mi vida, a mi cuerpo por lastima"Dijo Cuddy riendo ironica

"Lisa porque lo hiciste cuando me viste en el cementerio sabias que unos pocos años esa placa sera verdadera porque ahora no sabes el dolor que me va causar tener que irme y dejarte otra vez para que no me veas en mis ultimos dias carajo porque fui al cementerio"

"House TE AMO como nunca pude amar a nadie eres la persona que mas lagrimas me ha causado pero han habido mas lagrimas cuando no estas a mi lado se que no voy a poder salvarte de la muerte se que no hay nada que en mis manos no pueda hacer pero de algo estoy segura no existe un lugar en el mundo en el que yo quiera star en estos momentos que aqui acostada a tu lado y espero estar asi hasta el dia que te mueras voy a luchar contigo y contra ti hasta que la muerte nos separe"

"Si acepto, y espero que no se una propuesta de matrimonio pero acepto aun hay una condición Lisa?"

"Cual es amor?"

"Cuando yo ya este en la fase final de mi enfermedad me ire lo mas lejos posible a pasar mi ultima semana lejos de ustedes para..para..para que no me veas moriri ok?"

"ok" y cerraron su trato con un beso

Los dias fueron pasando y cada dia mas parecia irse perdiendo el miedo a la partida de House fue disminuyendo Lisa no quería volver a trabajar para pasar sus dias con el pero eso el nunca lo permitio

"Lisa tu vida debe seguir siendo normal ok nada debe cambiar bueno al menos la coqueteadera con el portero del hospital si pero el resto debe seguir igual ok"

"Todo cambio House cada una de las cosas ahora quiero estar contigo cada minuto de mi vida"

"ok amor todo cambio"

Los mese pasaron y parecía que House no se desgastaba todo lo que hacia era perfecto ayudaba a Rachel con la intención de entretenerse la ponia en su cama cada noche y preparaba la cena para cuddy luego de una tanda de pasion y lujuria dormian abrazados

"Papa me llevara a dormir mami" solto Rachel cosa que saco una sonrisa de Cuddy y un puertaso de House de su habitacion

"Espera nena voy a mirar que le paso a House Ok ve a dormir hoy solita vale ya eres grande"

**En la habitación..**

"House que rayos te paso"

"dile a Rachel que no me llame PAPA ok"

"House no hay ninguna responsabilidad solo es algo que ella te quiere decir ok"

"No es por eso cuando yo me valla no quiero que el dolor sea peor para ella"

"Cuando tu te vallas siendo house o su papa le dolera pero al menos dale la ilusion de que te tuve te vamos a perder pero te tuvimos ok te tuvimos no le dire que vas a morir pero cuando ella tenga la edad suficiente para entender le dire que no te fuiste porque querias ahora callate y ve y le das un beso de buenas noches"

* * *

Bueno el proximo capitulo sera el final ok no hago mas esto porque no tengo idesa de todas formas algun review no me haria daño gracias por leer y tener tanta pasiencia conmigo


	6. Chapter 6

Ok Chicos este no es el final pero pues respecto al comentario de **Josette Key **acerca de escribir en Español soy Colombiana y no se mucho ingles me defiendo hablando pero no escribiendo he leído historias en muchos idiomas y las traduzco porque no es que yo escriba solo para un grupo de personas sino que no quiero cagarla con algún termino mal escrito por eso no lo hago no por ninguna discriminación espero ser escusada por haber escrito solo en un idioma el próximo el final de el amor nunca acaba que ironía.

Ok Guys this is not the end but as compared to Key Josette comment about writing in Spanish and Colombian'm not speaking much English but I defend myself writing stories I've read in many languages and translate them because I write not only for a group of people but do not want to screw up with a misspelled term so I do not expect any discrimination be excused for writing in a language only the near end of the never ending love that irony.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey chicos bueno despues de una larga espera me he decidido ha acabar con esto me tiene en ascuas este cuento de matar a Greg asi que lo decidi ya veran que decidi ojala que para haber sido el primero no alla quedadon tan mal

* * *

**5 Años despues**

-Dios mio mujer ven ya para aca tenemos que hablar-dijo House tratando de parecer enojado

-que quieres House porque no vas a la ducha y te masturbas un rato estoy ocupada tengo cosas que hacer en cambio tu tienes la vida de lo mas facil te la pasas dia y noche en esta casa y apenas ayudas con Rachel porque no vas y le jodes la vida a otra- Cuddy habia tenido un mal dia y aunque no era su intencion lastimo profundamente a House con esas palabras el se abrio paso por medio de Cuddy y salio lo mas rapido que no solo su cojera sino su creciente inmovilidad le permitio tiro la puerta sin saber a donde dirijisce agradecía que ya era tarde nadie lo veria si tenia suerte, se dirijio al parque que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y se sento en un banquillo esperando lograr calmarce y pensar.

-Que haces aqui no que estabas muy ocupada haciendo tus putos trabajos pues ve y los haces que ya ni tiempo para tu familia sacas largate Cuddy quiero estar solo-House grito ella no le habia dado el tiempo suficiente para pensar lo que iba decir

-Lo lamento no estar tirando contigo en todo momento pero tengo que mantenerte porque como se te ocurrio la grandiosa idea de fingir tu muerte tengo que darte todo y tu que me das House que me das sexo tu crees claro ya con eso la tengo para mi toda la vida pero no House llevamos 5 años en esta situacion ayudas con Rachel y eso pero no eres capaz de preocuparte por mi fingiendo que tienes una enfermedad que sabra Dios si en realidad la tienes o la investaste simplemente para meterte en mi cama nuevamente no lo se en realidad no espero ya nada de ti en realidad esperaba que te ubieras ido hace 2 años pero no sigues aqui haciendome la vida imposible- termino con un suspiro cuando vio que House derramo algunas lagrimas

-Claro, te hago la vida imposible me doy cuenta y si claro tambien fingí mi enfermedad Cuddy porque tenia tanto miedo de estar solo pero de que mierda me sirvió si tu solo te preocupas por ti y por Rach al menos ella esta conmigo al menos yo tengo a mi hija que me acompaña así sea un culo de papa dejame Cuddy si por estos 5 años lo unico que he hecho es amargarte la vida no se porque nunca me votaste fuera de ella claro por lastima me imagino-House se levanto como pudo y se dirijio a la casa y se metio en la cama tratando de componer su mal humor

Cuddy llego y se dio cuenta que habia sido muy dura quiza hasta miserable con House el no se merecia quiza todas esas palabras pero ya llevaba casi un año en el que no ayudaba mucho en las cosas de la casa solo a cocinar ya ni piano tocaba.

-House, lo lamento tuve un mal dia la verdad no medí mis palabras aunque tu tampoco pero yo quiero que sepas que en realidad no se que ubieran sido estos 5 años sin ti perdoname-empezo a repartir besos por su cara

El tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si, empezó a besara con una pasion que no sacaba beso su labio inferior para pedir entrada de su lengua ella con gusto se la dio la levanto sobre el con un gran esfuerzo empezó a quitarle la camisa de trabajo mientras ella se des hacia de la de el, beso sus pechos por encima del sostén ella gimió su nombre despues de un rato de juegos el desidio entrar lo mas profundo en ella porque esta seria...

-House,.. Llegue...House?- decia Cuddy mientras caminaba por toda la casa

-Papa?..Papa Gregory House Padre mio donde estas?- decia Rachel con sus 11 años de edad

Encima de la mesa habia dos notas muy extensas por lo que se veia

_Para Rach:_

_Hija, se que nunca te dije asi y quiza porque siempre me dieron nervios decepcionarte como tu padre pero siempre sentio en mi corazon que tu me pertenecias que eras mia y de nadie mas quiza de tu Mami tambien me acuerdo el dia que te conoci eras tan pequeña y fragil tu vida pendia de un hilo y vi a tu madre junto a esa pequeña cama y me p´regunte ai algun dia yo podria hacer parte de esas miradas qu ustedes se dirijian quien soy yo o quien fui eso no impórta pero si en realidad quieres saberlo onformate con saber que soy tu padre viste nuestros ojos son dos azules los toyuos con vida en aumneto y en los mios disminuia como tu ya lo sabes no llevas mi sangre ni la de tu Mama pero pequeño mounstruo tienes mi corazon la mitad de mi corazon la otra es de tu madre no podia deseredarla ya lo sabes, como te venia diciendo Rach despues cuando nos presentaron formalmente sostuviste mi mirada y entonces en aquel momento supe que eras una Cuddy despues te desprecie porque queria el cariño de tu madre solo para mi pero despues te tuve mas cariño y los 3 años que nos alejamos fueron muy dificiles pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar senti que mi vida cobro un sentido mayor, te estaras preguntando porque hago esto y donde carajos esta metido tu padre pues Rach cuando volvi ya tenia una enfermedad muy grave y le prometi a tu madre que me iria antes de que los sintomas empeoraran por eso me voy pero me voy con la certeza de que cuidaras a tu madre por mi y que le espanantarasa todos los hombres que solo la quieran para... bueno eso te lo explicara tu Mama pero si en algun momento llega un hombre que la aprecie deverdad entonces no le hagas la vida imposible pero mantenlo vijilado._

_Te amo Rach eres mi mayor orgullo te dejo porque debo mas no porque quiero_

_Te ama Greg House tu Papa_

* * *

Bueno ok este es el ultimo capitulo pero la carta para Cuddy es mucho mas larga asi que decisi dejarla en el proximo capitulo algun comentario porfavor eso me anima a escribir y actualizar pronto


	8. Mi Horrible final

Yo lo lamento mucho enserio chicos debo hacer maromas para escribir pero es muy difícil cuando te lo prohíben me disculpo por la demora y espero no estén tan enojados!

* * *

Lisa después de que Rachel leyera la carta la envió a su cuarto sabia todos los sentimientos que despertaría en ella la carta que House le había dejado

"_Lisa: Me acuerdo cuando te vi la primera vez, la única chica capaz de enfrentar al galantee Greg House la única que con una mirada no caía a mis pies desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras diferente a las demás porque si pasaban por mi cama pasaban por la del resto de los idiotas de la universidad pero tu no, te convertiste en mi mayor reto quería llevarte a mi cama como ninguno había podido pero en el proceso de conquistarte caí perdido en tus ojos y tu sonrisa pero nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta porque nadie había podido enamorar al gran House como es que una primipara con lentes y con su figura oculta siempre tas una chamarra su sonrisa escondida entre libros y ensayos lo habría logrado?._

_La noche que estuvimos juntos me convencí de que quería hacerte gritar mi nombre por toda la habitación, pensé que seria el primer hombre que desnudaría tu cuerpo y lo recorrería con besos... pero fuiste tu la que desnudo mi alma por vez primera, fuiste tu la única que con besos recorrió mi corazón sanando a cada paso mis heridas, en mis 20 primeros años de vida la única vez que me sentí en paz fue cuando recostada en mi pecho dormías profundamente pero en mi vida un minuto de paz me reclama años de infierno... vibro mi celular era el decano de Michigan que después de tanto tiempo había decidió expulsarme de la universidad unos minutos antes me sentía la persona mas plena del mundo quería disfrutar mi juventud y con seguridad mi vejez a tu lado pero no aguantaría la vergüenza de mirarte a los ojos y decirte que debía marcharme por idiota y confiado por eso huí con el corazón roto y sabiendo que no existiría otra mujer que desnudara mi alma e hiciera gemir mi corazón si tan solo hubiera sabido que no me abrías juzgado los siguientes 20 años no hubieran sido tan dolorosamente vacíos._

_En John Hopkings todo fue distinto ya no habia sentido para nada pero nunca lo demostre segui mostrandome fuerte segui durmiendo con todas seguí siendo el Gran House pero en realidad por dentro me estaba dañando estaba guardando mi corazon en murallas no quize volver a dejar entrar a alguien porque sabia que eso expondria mi corazon nuevamente y nuevamente sufriria, despues vino Stacy la conoci en un torneo de paintball ya lo sabias al principio fue solo un acoston pero despues me di cuenta que el estar solo me estaba convirtiendo en un ser peor lo unico que no sabia es que no era la soledad sino tu ausencia cuando paso lo de mi infarto y ahi estabas otra vez en mi vida te odie te odie porque me ignoraste porque hiciste de cuenta que no me conociasentonces hice lo mismo cuano stacy se fue senti dolor y pena pero tambien un gran alivio porque no queria engañarla porque a ti no te olvide ni un segundo de mi ruin y miserable hija pra resumirte amor y no describir nuestra historia con mi punto de vista te digo que la noche en que perdiste a Joy decidi ir a tu casa porque me rendi me rendi y decidi que fueras feliz aunque no fueras conmigo por eso cuando dije que serias una gran madre voltee mi mirada porque me dolio no poder decirte que te amaba y que si no querias que tuviera hijos era por el simple hecho de que no queria compartirte con nadie y tu ira exploto nunca te vi tan hermosa te veias radiante aunque lloraras no pude aguantar ver tu dolor y quiza opacarlo con un beso y fue el beso mas hermoso que te he dado y que te dare pero entre en panico sabia que tarde o temprano te lastimaria si dejaba que ese beso pasaba a otro plano por eso me fui como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas por no tener el coraje de luchar y cuando por fin lño tuve y me atrevia a decirte "siempre quiero besarte" resulta que fue una alucinacion que mierda fue mi vida en Mayfield pero alli descubri que quiza tendria nuevmente una oportunidad la que me quitaste de la mano el dia de la conferencia senti como nuevamente mi vida se cai a pedazos y decidi undirme en el alcohol como tu misma fuiste testigo cada mañana de mi estado de animo todo mi mundo estaba destrozado y la cereza que reboso mi helado de mierda fue la muerte de Hanna y tu maldito compromiso pero ahi estabas frente a mi con tus manos entrelazadas con las mias tu boca pegada la mia tu piel pegada a la mia mi cuerpo dentro del tuyo me dijo que habria un nuevo comienzo todo fue maravilloso si tuvimos nuetras bajas pero eso no opacaba la gran felicidad que me daba tenerte cerca el resto de la historia te la sabes conoces mi celos antes de ir a la carcel conoces mi amargura en la muerte de Wilson conoces todo de mi Amor hay algo mas que no sabes cuando ayer discutimos hacerca de todo en realidad yo te llamaba para hacerte el amor como aquella primera vez en Michigan se que estabas enojada porque ya casi no ayudaba a nada en casa no queria que lo supieras nuestro secreto con Rachel tu vida Amor era tan ocupada en el hospital que no te diste cuenta que hace un año habia perdido la movilidad de mi brazo y estaba perdiendo la de mi pierna buena por eso no hacia nada pero no queria decirtelo porque sabia que sufririas ayer fue muy dolorosa cada palabra que me dijiste pero supe que tenias razon en todo lo que decias pero no es por eso que me marche ya todo lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho._

_Lisa no se cuando muera pero te aseguro que cuando lo haga tu y Rachel seran mi ultimo pensamiento no me quiero morir sin que sepas que te ame te amo y te amare hasta que este corazon pierda su movilidad asi como mi cuerpo cuida a mi hija por mi ella te cuidara a ti por mi no me debes nada ni tengo que perdonarte nada yo te debo todo y te agradezco por todo y aunque hoy me valla no quiere decirte que te ame menos, cuando estes haciendo cosas simples en la casa recuerdame, cuando el invierno llegue manten el fuego encendido y yo estare ahi contigo recuerda Lisa yo estoy ligado a ti como los botones a tu blusa guardame en tu corazon por un rato."_

_Te Amo Cuddles."_

Cuddy termino en su cama llorando y abrazando aquel papel como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras al otro extremo del pais House trataba de moverse hacia el baño a vomitar pero algo estaba claro nunca por mas vomito que expulsara sus bocas ni el sabor de sus labios ni el de sus pieles se borraria de la boca de estos dos amantes

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el horroroso final en realidad creo que escribo horrible en mi imaginacion todo se ve perfecto pero a la hora de pasarlo aqui no se ustedes diran al menos un review para darme animos


End file.
